Northern Wolves
__TOC__ 'Biology:' 'Appearance:' When in their animal form, Efferii of the Wolf tribe are not that different from any other wolf in their appearance… save perhaps that their size when standing on their four legs normally reaches the chest of a grown man. Naturally, seeing one in their Essence form could be quite intimidating. They are majestic creatures, of a slender yet heavily muscled and powerful build. In their humanoid form, the Wolves retain their muscular build and slender frame. The animal traits that tend to remain when they shift are the eyes, the colour of their hair, and sometimes even their tails and ears. 'Abilities:' Besides the normal abilities of the Efferi, the Wolves are known to have the highest stamina of the animal kingdom. They are able to run for hours without any rest and endure the most challenging of circumstances. As a matter of fact, they enjoy it. These Efferii are also known to be the best at coordinated attacks and hunts, for they fight as if they could read their partner’s minds. Furthermore, Wolves are known for their unmatchable tracking ability because their noses can pick even the faintest scent. Finally, due to their nomadic nature, they seem to have all roads and paths of Kyrheim and Ariaheim all figured out. 'Diet:' Wolves are natural carnivores and they will rarely change their diet. 'Behavioural Traits:' Wolves hunt in nomadic packs and typically display aggressive behavior, although they know the benefit of working as a team. However, they also tend to be very loyal to their packs, their friendships, and Fenrir (the Wolf King). Dominance is a key element in their social organization. Packs are structured in a clear hierarchy, and members move up or down by winning or losing challenges against other pack members. A dominant Wolf often asserts his power by issuing orders to more submissive Wolves. A Wolf may offer or receive "protection" to or from another Wolf. Wolves must accept all challenges on behalf of any person to whom he or she has offered protection. It is rare for a non-wolf to be considered "dominant", although being considered a member of the pack is more common if the guest is under the protection of a Wolf. 'Society' 'Habitat & Architecture:' Nifredil, located at the furthest north of Evergreen, is the main habitat of this Efferii Tribe. Fenrir usually remains close to its boarders. They are most abundant in Kyrheim, but packs can be seen travelling all over the world. Unlike other Efferii, Wolves build temporary camps and constantly change areas. 'Industry:' Wolves don’t produce much, and what they do they take it from nature. They are most famous for dressing with the exquisite furs of their fallen kin. As a matter of fact, almost all of what they wear and use is made of deceased wolves: knives and rings out of bones, collars and earrings out of fangs, and all kinds of articles of clothing from the skin and fur. Only members of the family/pack are entitled to use a dead wolf’s body, because making items out of a stranger’s corpse brings bad spirits. Wolves also produce magnificent body paint, as it is something they have practiced throughout the ages. 'Social Structure:' Wolves are ruled by the Fenrir, an alpha male who earns his rank after defeating other competitors in a series of trials. When a Fenrir dies, Wolves gather and all present packs are entitled to elect a single wolf to represent them. There is a considerable risk of dying or being maimed in the competition, which measures most of the areas they think a good leader should excel in, such as: physical combat, endurance, wit, hunting, howling, etc. The winner becomes Fenrir, and is protected henceforth by the Whitefang, a clan of fearsome white wolves who have served the Kings loyally for generations without ever pursuing the seat. 'Family Life:' Children are typically raised by the pack. Although they obviously have a mother and a father and affection towards them might be more marked, every grown Wolf member of the pack is responsible for the pups. This strengthens their bonds and the pack, because they are all considered family. The children interact with their community freely and, provided that they do not leave to find their own calling, grow up to take on a role that fits in and benefits their pack. 'Education:' All members of the Beast Kingdom learn to hunt—and sometimes fish—from their elders. Being primarily Efferii of action, they learn best by example. Skills passed among them Wolf Tribe are tanning, weaving, handcrafting, cooking, medicine, tracking, and trading. Books and artistry are often lost on them, though some may have an appreciation for music. 'Culture & Arts:' The Wolf Tribe places most of its value on action and does not particularly care for how good it looks. Individuals who excel in hunting—getting the first bite, cornering the prey, etc.—are often treated well by the rest of their pack for their deeds. Sometimes these Efferii will record important events with drawings and paintings—usually done in cave walls, rock faces, or even tree trunks if nothing else is available. Though the packs do not remain in the same place for long, they leave traces behind. 'History' Wolves have been neutral in the war between Humans and Elves, and therefore find acceptance in human societies, yet a bit of resent from the other creatures of the wild. Nevertheless, throughout the years it has greatly lessened. When the humans bombed Novgorod and Athel Loren, howling wolves gathered and risked their lives to save many Elves. Without hesitating, they rushed into the flames to rescue as many as they could. There is a memorial where Novgorod once stood that is said to be the most moving sculpture ever created; it depicts the laying body and aching face of a dying wolf pierced by a wooden stake, with his paw over an Elven shield. -- Royal Seal 03:04, July 18, 2013 (UTC)